TV Stars Tokyo
'TV Stars - Tokyo '''is the sixth season of the TV Stars saga. It featured 15 celebrity players vying for a million dollars and their own TV show. In this season, TV Stars received the largest cast it has ever had to date. In a spectacular game filled with blindsides, twists, and dangerous players, a final two of Rachel Reilly and Pirate Cotton was unearthed, with Cotton defeating the challenge and strategic dominator in the most dramatic TV Stars jury vote to date. '''Table of Contents:' *'Good vs Evil - '''The core twist of the game centers around the alignment of Good and Evil. Every week, the MVP could change the alignment of the house to their advantage or to someone's disadvantage. If the alignment was Good, all twists in the house were centered around happiness, but if the alignment was Evil, the twists in the house would be disadvantageous. As well, the alignment twist changed challenges in unique ways. *'Executive Producers - 'At the beginning of the game, two players were nominated to be Executive Producers, and would enter the house first and turn the lever in the direction of an alignment. They were chosen to be Rachel Reilly and Lucy Van Pelt *'First Impressions '- Celebrities voted someone out of the game in the opening segment. This person entered the house, unable to win VIP status for the week. They were able to reward or punish someone who voted them out, depending on the alignment of the house. Nan The Witch was voted out, and she chose to punish The Real TDI Justin. *'Dual Reward / Dual Punishment '- During one week in the house, the MVP would only reward or only punish two people depending on the alignment of the house. *'Jury Change '- This season, the jury was even-numbered to start with. At the final two, the finalists would vote on either someone to remove or someone to add to the jury. Because of the alignment of the house, The Real TDI Justin was added to the jury. The largest cast of TV Stars to the date began the game in ''It's Time For the Inmates to Run Things". At the beginning of the game, the celebrities were locked out of the House and had to decide upon two people to go inside. These two people, selected as Lucy and Rachel, would be the Executive Producers and would get to participate in the first twist of the game. Unknown to anyone else, the two decided on which way to align the House - Good or Evil. In this twist, the celebrities would have easier or harder challenges and the twists would be nicer or meaner as they occured in the game. The two chose to align the House to Evil. Meanwhile, the celebrities outside had to vote someone out in the First Impressions twist. Nan was voted out with only three votes, and she was able to enter the House but could not win VIP for the first week. She was then allowed to give a penalty vote to someone she believed voted her out because the House was Evil. She chose to give it to Justin. Opal won the opening VIP challenge and secured herself a victory for the week. Meanwhile, in the House, Rachel formed an alliance with Cotton and Ty, and Lana formed an alliance with multiple people and called themselves "Briarcliff". America voted Rachel as the first MVP of the season, and she was given the task of aligning the House. She chose to make the House Evil, and elimination began. The first person voted out of the game was Justin because of his penalty vote against him. In Episode two, I am the Next Supreme, ''Lucy experienced an extreme medical issue as she knocked herself out cold and caused herself to be medically evacuated from the competition. Because the House was Evil, the Fame Task for the week would be much harder. Lydia won her first VIP challenge of many, and while the House went through several moments of drama that Rachel caused, the MVP was selected to be Cotton. He chose to work with Rachel and keep the House aligned to Evil. At elimination, Aaron found himself eliminated by Rachel's alliance, as well as by his closer male friends in the house. In ''No Witchcraft in the Big Brother House, Episode three, Lana accused the Host of rigging the competition and presented video evidence to the House to prove it. Whilst the video was playing, the Host smashed the television set after intruding in the House. Lana was ejected from the game and sent to an asylum to receive shock therapy, and the competition continued on as usual. Because the House was Evil, the VIP Task would be harder than ever. Rachel won VIP status, the first of many, and Bubblegum won MVP status for the week by a popular vote. For the first time in the game, Bubblegum aligned the House to Good. Bubblegum was tasked with handing out two items. She chose Nan and Semhar. Nan was given the ability to lock up another celebrity and leave them unable to vote, while Semhar was left with a penalty vote against her. Nan chose to lock up Tharja. At elimination, Tharja was cancelled while trapped in the dungeon she was locked in, and was forced to live in there for the remainder of the competition. In the next episode, The House of Suffering Scallywags, the celebrities named the House. The Host chose the best name for them, and Cotton won with his name - The House of Suffering Scallywags. This week, because the House was Good, there would be no Star Task in the VIP challenge to make things easier. Lydia won VIP status, and later on in the week, Ty was voted as the MVP. He chose to change the House to Evil. Opal was eliminated at cancellation after the vote tied between herself and Rachel. Because of how well she did in challenges and because she was on the outside of all the other alliances in the game, Rachel was spared. In the next week, Burned at the Stake, For the Coven!, Rachel saw the beginning of her domination in the game. She began to bully Semhar, and later proceeded to dominate in the VIP challenge. Because the House was Evil, the VIP winner would be unable to vote at the next elimination. Rachel, of course, won VIP status and proceeded to gloat in everyone's faces. Bubblegum, her main enemy in the game, won MVP status by a majority vote, which made Rachel incredibly angry that she couldn't vote her out. Bubblegum, once more, had to hand out two items. This time, because the House was Evil, she had to hand out two punishments, which went to Vermin and Ty. Vermin received a penalty vote against himself, and Ty found he could not vote at elimination. At cancellation, Vermin found himself voted out because of his penalty vote. In the next episode, Just Because I'm Black Doesn't Mean I'm Ghetto, the entire House became shaken at Rachel's alliance that seemed unbreakable with Cotton and Ty. Because the House was Good, the VIP winner would be able to vote for the first time in TV Stars history. Lydia won and became this notable character, and the enemy, Rachel, won MVP status by America, and kept the House aligned to Evil like she wanted. With the game already shaken up by Rachel being immune, the many players in the House had to go against Sean for not liking alliances and voting alphabetically. In the seventh, surprise double-boot, episode, I am the Princess of the Candy Kingdom, the House was shocked to learn that, because the House was Evil, there would be no VIP competition in the week. Rachel became extremely distraught. After an MVP vote ensued, Bubblegum won and aligned the House to Good. Rachel, now in danger, forced her allies rather than asking nicely to vote with her, and Semhar was eliminated from the competition after being bullied by Rachel. Afterwards, because the House was Good, the celebrities would get to see their relatives for the first time in TV Stars history. Three of them would go to elimination and vote with them, and one pair would win VIP status together. In a loved ones competition, Rachel, Lydia, and Ty got their relatives to come with them after winning - but Lydia's mother won VIP status for her, leaving her immune but unable to vote - and therefore, only Lydia's mother could vote at elimination. Because of the loved ones twist, Nan was voted out with five votes against her. In the finale, In the Name of Science!, the final five competed in an opening VIP challenge. Because the House was Good, there would only be a Fame and Gossip Task in the week, and because of this, Bubblegum won VIP status and beat out Rachel. Rachel, unable to win MVP status, was left vulnerable again. Cotton own MVP status moved the House to Evil. Lydia was voted out with three votes against her, and she blamed herself for not voting out Rachel sooner. In the next round of the competition, the House remained in shambles as the Evil twist in the week was that only two people could compete in the VIP competition. Because the MVP vote was over, the VIP from the previous round could then win VIP status until the end of the game. Bubblegum and Ty were chosen to compete, and in a shocking twist, Ty came out victorious. Because of Bubblegum's mistake in the challenge, she was voted out unanimously. In the final three, the closest trivia competition in TV Stars history ensued as Rachel won with five points against the others' three points. She chose to eliminate Ty, fearing he would win by a large margin. In the grand finale, the Jury voted for Cotton to win over Rachel because of how bossy and rude Rachel was to everyone, and Cotton was crowned the sixth TV Stars victor. "TV Stars Tokyo saw the return of a legend, and as a result became legendary itself. One of the wiki's original RP characters took on a band of floaters using only her fake boobs and wit; and she would've won, if not for the bitter Bettys. Tokyo is truly one for the records, because it marks the the return of a legend. Rachel has risen." - Reddude, host of Redvivor "The TV Stars challenges are what really set it apart from other RPs. They're very well-organized and fun to play in, and even heighten the tension if a lot is already riding on one. Plus, the involvement of 'America' adds a new dimension to the game and gets people involved even if they aren't actually playing. Besides that, the challenges are filled with references to the location, making each season unique and easily distinguishable from the others. Overall, TV Stars has a different feel from all the other RPs, which makes it amazing." -- Shadowgeoff, Host of Rejectvivor *Lana Winters' ejection - the first ejection in TV Stars History - because she was accusing the Host of rigging the game. *The Good vs Evil twist that shook the house every week - and eventually shook Rachel herself as, after a week where there would be no VIP competition, she changed the House to Good every chance she could. *Pirate Cotton could not speak at all without using signs. He spent most of his time in the game cooking sandwiches for people. *The First Impressions twist that led to Nan getting out with only three votes allowed her to go far in the game as the first twist allowed her to push a penalty vote on anyone in the game, which caused Justin to get out first. *Post show, shortly after the competition, Tharja competed on Rejectvivor: Madagascar, a season of a series that allows rejected players that are not allowed to return in their original series to compete for a second chance. She placed 11th and had to be medically evacuated from the game. *This is the first appearance of Actors: GalaxyRemix, Ginga Ninja Jack, and Mroddy. *This marks the first appearance of a cross-series character: Rachel Reilly. She has appeared in four other shows before this. Her placement in this season is her highest placement, tied with her runner-up position in "Ovivor: Micronesia". *Pirate Cotton named the House this season. *Rachel Reilly has the most VIP and MVP wins this season, with three each. However, she is tied with most MVP wins with Princess Bubblegum, also with three. *Episode titles this season were said by: **It's Time For The Inmates to Run Things - Lana Winters **I am the Next Supreme - Nan The Witch **No Witchcraft in the Big Brother House - Rachel Reilly **The House of Suffering Scallywags - Pirate Cotton **Burned at the Stake, For the Coven! - Nan The Witch **Just Because I'm Black Doesn't Mean I'm Ghetto - Semhar Tadesse **I am the Princess of the Candy Kingdom - Princess Bubblegum **In the Name of Science! - Princess Bubblegum